Protection Detail
by mentalagent13
Summary: She never knows what to say or do in times like this. All she really wants to do is kick and scream at him while simultaneously crying and hugging him. Now complete
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **It's been a long time since I have written anything Warehouse 13 related. After the premiere I felt the need to write this. I am currently ignoring the latest episode and living in a dream world. Reviews would be wonderful just so I know if I'm completely off base.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing in regards to Warehouse 13. Which is not cool because I would really love to have an artifact or two…

**Protection Detail**

She never knows what to say or do in times like this. All she really wants to do is kick and scream at him while simultaneously crying and hugging him. Yes, he had come back alive. Yes, she should be thankful for that, but she can't be. He is injured because he had decided protecting her was more important than his life. Granted it is only a wrist sprain, but it is enough to remind her that they are not immortal. That sprained wrist should be hers. She can take an injury; his death? Not so much.

"What were you thinking, Pete?" she asks evenly.

"I was thinking I needed to protect someone important," he spits at her. His anger is the last thing she expected. Usually, he apologizes and they don't talk for a few hours. Later, they'll have a level-headed discussion about how they can better accommodate each other and work as partners. She is the one that gets angry because he becomes childish at the end of everything. He stays remotely calm, while hitting her nerves just right. They always come out stronger in the end though.

"I'm not the President, Pete. Your assignment is not to protect me. In fact your assignment isn't about protection. We bag and tag artifacts, Pete. We are partners and partners do things on an even playing field. There is no sacrificing one for the other." she fires back at him once she gets her bearings. He will _not_ win this. She can't let him or one day she will find him dead because of her.

"No, Myka, you're not. I choose to protect you like I protected the President. There's a difference and that's what partners do," he explains. His voice becomes harder the more he speaks. She can barely make out the usual Pete. His eyes have no sparkle, no shine. She is staring into a deep bottomless void that she doesn't recognize.

In hindsight, arguing in the living room at Leena's might not have been her best option. Pete has an escape route here and he uses it. He storms out of the room, just before she comes up with her retaliation. She can almost feel the wind whip by her following him up the stairs. The slamming door shakes the entire Bed and Breakfast.

She sits on the couch and lowers her head to her hands. Her elbows rest on her knees as she takes a deep breath to keep the tears at bay. He has never been this unreasonable. Something is different. She just wishes she could pinpoint it.

* * *

><p>Leena looks in at Myka and sighs. The reason Pete is so upset is easy for her to pick up on. She can only hope that Mrs. Frederick doesn't have any idea yet. Those two have gotten closer since Myka came back. Everyone can feel it. Just how close, well…she is the only one that knows that.<p>

"Leena? What's the matter with Pete?" Claudia whispers from the stairs. No one wants to anger him more. Pete and anger don't usually go in the same sentence. He is more likely to be concerned, confused, or configuring a way to touch everything. It's rarely anger.

"The same thing that's wrong with Myka," Leena says softly.

"The same thing? C'mon, Leena," Claudia says with a half-hearted chuckle.

"No jokes, Claudia. Their auras have mixed. Their emotions have heightened because they can sense what the other feels. They have not yet learned how to combat both sets causing each individually more stress. Pete's irritation was amplified by Myka's anger. Myka's frustration now amplified by Pete's utter distain for this conversation," Leena carefully explains.

"Is that bad?" Claudia can't help but ask.

"No, but Mrs. Frederick will not like it. They will work together better, but they will risk more to protect the other. If one of them should die the other will not be able to stay here any longer. A piece of their missing partner will remain with them for life. They have officially intertwined their lives without meaning to."

"So…Pete protecting her today was only the beginning."

"Yes, he now considers himself her personal body guard. It's almost as if he has protection detail only around her. It's not that he doesn't care about anyone else; it's just that he has a personal dedication to her. It's self preservation to protect her." Leena looks at Claudia as she says the next thing, "you tell no one of this, Claudia. No one." Claudia can only nod. She has never heard Leena say anything in such a serious voice. Silence fills the Bed and Breakfast for a second before Claudia goes back into her room. Leena continues to stare at Myka. A lone tear rolls down the other woman's cheek. Heaving a sigh Leena goes back to the kitchen. There is nothing she can do for Myka at the moment. Pete has to fix it or they will never be able to figure out how to work with each other properly again.

* * *

><p>Myka remains in the same seat even after Artie asks her what is bothering her. Her vocal chords refuse to work. He leaves the room as quickly as he came in. Artie is a nice guy, but he has no idea how to make her feel better. He just does whatever she initiates. Right now, she doesn't feel like initiating anything.<p>

She stares at the opposite wall fighting to control all of the emotions flooding into her. There are a few she can't put a name to. It bothers her enough to keep her mind on it. That freezes her to the spot she is in. She refuses to move until she has figured something out.

"I'm sorry, Myka," she hears from behind her. Pete has managed to come down the stairs and stand behind her without her noticing. She doesn't startle though. Somehow, she knew that he was there. Her subconscious knows more than she wants to admit. His hands rest on her shoulders. Eventually, he begins to massage her shoulders taking much of the tension out of them.

"I can't explain it, Myka, but I feel as though if you survive, somehow I'll survive anything," he whispers barely loud enough for her to hear. She nods. She knows exactly what he is talking about. She can feel it too.

For some reason when he is around she feels safer. Plus, if he feels something, she thinks she can detect it. She considers it to be her excellent people reading skills. She can predict when he will get a vibe seconds before he actually gets it, and what it will be about. She doesn't realize that Leena knows the reason for her growth in skills. Aura's mixing can be dangerous, but they have beaten the odds and done what no other Warehouse partners were able to do; not even Jack and Rebecca. They have become connected in an irreversible manner.

"I don't need a protection detail, Pete," she insists after a few minutes.

"Doesn't matter what you need. I will always be your protection detail," he says with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Since you asked…this is Myka's side of the whole aura debacle. It takes place a few days or weeks (your choice) after Pete says his little line about Protection Detail. This comes after seeing Past Imperfect, but has tags to season 2. Just in case you're curious.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything pertaining to Warehouse 13 (sadly).

**Chapter 2**

She finally figures out why they are so…off one day when he loses his temper without any warning. She has been slightly irritated all day, but it has steadily been increasing in fervor to the point that her eyebrows cross behind him. The next minute he starts to mumble. She is confused, but it doesn't deter her from her anger. He explodes only minutes later.

A feeling that she has only felt once before tingles in the back of her mind as she tries to remember where she was when she felt it before. His eyes go wide in the way that they do when he gets a vibe. It's in that moment that she remembers. She just felt the after affects of his vibe. When his body and her body combined to attempt to take up the same space she felt a vibe. It's that feeling that makes her pause.

"Pete?" she asks.

"What?" he manages through gritted teeth. His yelling has returned to English. Before he was only yelling gibberish at the sky. This is at least an improvement.

"Did you just get a vibe?" she asks cautiously.

He turns to her. His expression betrays the shock that he feels. She bites her bottom lip proving that she is nervous. He swallows and nods. He is once again incapable of coherent speech.

"I…I think I felt it," she explains quickly. She tries for an innocent expression, but can only manage nervous. She scratches the back of her head and turns around. Facing him is not exactly an option at the moment.

"We should call Leena," Pete says minutes later, "this can't be normal."

"Yeah," she admits. They decide to sit on a park bench before using the Farnesworth. He is on the right, while she sits to his left. Their shoulders touch and the nervousness each feels skyrockets. He is so jittery he can't hold the Farnesworth steady. She is finding anything and everything to adjust on her wardrobe. Eventually, she takes the Farnesworth from him.

"Ready?" she asks.

"Do you think it's an artifact?"

"Let's hope so," she says after some thought. Her other explanation is not one she really wants to consider at the moment.

She hits the call button on the Farnesworth and is met with…Artie. This just got twice as difficult.

"umm…is Leena there, Artie?" she asks hesitantly. She really wishes she could find her confidence again.

"What do you need Leena for?" he returns with an eyebrow raised. Her mouth is suddenly dry and words cease to exist.

"Woman thing," Pete supplies quickly and adds an eye roll and a huff to show his apparent frustration with the entire situation. Artie mumbles and leaves the screen. Leena's face fills it only seconds later.

"Leena, why would I be able to feel Pete's vibes; and he be able to feel my anger?" she gets right to the point. They don't have time to mess around.

"I want to know why I was so angry all of the sudden." Pete comments. She shoots him a glare. He closes his mouth with an audible click. His expression screams annoyed again. She takes a deep breath and watches as he calms almost as fast as she does.

"I was hoping it would take longer for you to figure this out, Myka," Leena says with a shake of her head. The black and white version of Leena looks slightly concerned. Myka can almost see the thousands of thoughts going through the other woman's mind.

"Leena…"

"I guess the truth is the best. Your auras have mixed and you two react to each other's emotions," Leena says without skipping a beat. Myka stifles a gasp, while Pete's shock is written all over his face.

"Is it bad?" Pete manages.

Leena sighs. "No, Pete, there is no life threatening danger. You will just have to get used to the extra emotion and to the fact that you will want to protect each other incessantly. It is self preservation. If one of you goes, the other suffers. Before you ask, Myka, this is not caused by an artifact."

"How…?" Myka asks taken aback. She never imagined this in her wildest imaginations. This entire situation screamed artifact. Why wasn't it an artifact?

"I can't explain it, Myka. It has never happened before in Warehouse history. I'm looking into it. Once it happens, it can't be reversed. Before you ask, yes, the Warehouse caused this. You see the Warehouse chose you two and when you left, Myka, the Warehouse, itself, was not happy. All it wanted was the two of you back. When you came back, Myka, it forced you to inadvertently connect in such a way that you almost cannot survive without the other," Leena offers gently.

"The actual building caused this?" Pete asks with a stunned expression.

"Yes, Pete, the actual building."

"Wow."

Myka's head sinks into her hands as she lets a defeated groan leave her mouth. Pete looks at her, a question hidden in his gaze. She shakes her head. Pete shrugs. Myka rolls her eyes.

"I'm still here," Leena says with a chuckle.

"Sorry, thanks," Myka says as she closes the Farnesworth.

"Looks like I was right," Pete flashes her a smile.

"Right about what?" Myka returns with caution. Pete even thinking he is right is frightening.

"I'm your own personal protection detail and…you get to be mine!" Pete says with glee. She can't help it. She returns his smile. In her mind, there are worse things. Pete is her partner and whether she likes it or not they are connected.

"Now, how about some cookies? I'm starved."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** This is a product of me being me between classes. I quite enjoy doing pointless things instead of homework. Maybe someday I'll get it right, but for now I am happy being ignorant.

**Disclaimer:** Nope. Don't own it. Never will.

**Chapter 3**

"Leena, where are Lattimer and Bering?" Mrs. Fredric asks one quiet day. Pete and Myka have left to go do inventory at the Warehouse. Claudia is upstairs and Artie is prowling around the Bed and Breakfast somewhere because Leena can sense him. She is inundated with the aura surrounding the dog, Trai, which owns Artie. She is still not sure how that works.

"The Warehouse," she replies evenly without turning around.

"Are you sure that is wise?" Mrs. Fredric asks in the next heartbeat. No, she is not sure it is wise. The two of them have been spending more time than is normal for anyone together. Artie added locks to their bedroom doors that can only be accessed from the outside. He fears that he will have to designate time for them to spend apart. He is hopeful that will help the situation. Neither Pete nor Myka have quite figured out how to control the emotions of two.

"They will not harm each other," Leena decides to say. Mrs. Fredric makes a small sound of annoyance. Leena turns to face the other woman and is met with a steely stare. Leena swallows quickly, unsure of what the woman plans. It feels like only a short time ago Mrs. Frederic tried to kill her. Granted it was to get an artifact, but that doesn't make it any less scary.

"I did not give them permission to go to the Warehouse," Mrs. Frederic tells Leena. Leena doesn't have a response. There had yet to be a rule that Mrs. Frederic chose where and when Pete and Myka went anywhere.

"I admit I have not been keeping a tab on the Warehouse as much as I should have. It forms attachments just like a person. It does not like when its attachments leave," Mrs. Frederic offers before Leena can speak. In the next moment, Mrs. Frederic leaves. Leena doesn't see her go, but she knows where she is going. It's going to be a long day for Pete and Myka.

Pete is in aisle 23 staring at the original Kermit the Frog doll. He is trying very hard to keep his hands off of it as he checks off the item. Jim Henson was one of his favorite actors as a child. He had wanted to escape into that world so many times after his father had died. His sister loved watching it, because the puppets did so much to animate what they were saying. It was one of the only shows she watched as a child.

Myka is walking around aisle 54 not bothering to admire anything. She knows that everything here can be used to do something dangerous. It is not something she wants to get involved with. Her life has taken a freaky enough turn as of late. The Warehouse is the reason for that. At least in the Warehouse, they can be away from each other without the added strain. She has found that she feels his emotions less when they are within the walls of the Warehouse. It is the only place they feel safe when they are apart.

"Mrs. Frederic!" she exclaims when the woman appears behind her. A raised eyebrow is all she gets for her loud greeting. Mrs. Frederic's arms cross as she waits patiently for Myka to calm.

"Where is Agent Lattimer?" Mrs. Frederic asks only a few seconds later.

"Doing inventory in aisle 23. He and I decided to split up so we could get things done faster," she explains quickly. The words are barely out of her mouth when a scream echoes though the Warehouse. Myka begins to run.

"PETE!" she screams. She turns the corner, but Mrs. Frederic is already there, detaching the mask on his face.

"The original Mardi Gras mask is not to be touched Agent Lattimer," Mrs. Frederic iterates. Myka shakes her head. There is no teaching him anything. He touches anything he can get his hands on. Myka can only imagine why he would want to play with the mask. Knowing Pete, he tried to make himself a superhero or something.

"Did you feel his fear, Agent Bering?" Mrs. Frederic asks her.

"No…" she supplies carefully.

"You felt your own fear," Mrs. Frederic supplies.

"He screamed…" she starts, "I thought he was in trouble. I was just protecting my partner."

"Good. I will try to reason with the Warehouse. Let's hope this aura mess can be straightened out shortly," Mrs. Frederic told them both. Myka turns to look at Pete and then back to Mrs. Frederic. What she sees is an expanse of aisle in either direction. Mrs. Frederic has gone again.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hello again! Sorry for the lack of updates, but I have been busy doing things for college. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Warehouse 13. Meh, life happens.

**Chapter 4**

The Warehouse remains Pete and Myka's only sanctuary. They spend more time than is healthy there. One night Pete actually sleeps in the Warehouse just to get away from her emotions. He can hardly comfort her when he feels the same agony twisting through him. It strains their relationship more every time he pulls away. The strain becomes so unbearable that Myka wants to scream at him every time he walks into the room.

Artie is forced to use a lock on Pete's door just to keep the man in the Bed and Breakfast. Myka needs space and time at the Warehouse. Claudia calls him on the Farnesworth close to tears because Myka is seething for no apparent reason. Artie knows it's from Pete's anger. The partners are slowly being torn apart by a force they cannot control.

The pounding on Pete's door falls silent when Claudia sobs loud enough that Pete can overhear it. A seething Myka can be heard in the background slamming something repeatedly against a desk. It is a steady beat that slows the longer Pete is silent. Eventually the sound behind Claudia comes to a stop as well.

"Artie, let me out," Pete asks through the door. His voice is remarkably calm. It's a tone that Myka usually uses when she is trying to keep herself in control. Artie whispers a 'thank you' to whichever God happens to be listening.

"Are you ready to come out, Pete?" he asks nervously. A deep breath can be heard through the door. It is once again a sound only associated with Myka on a normal day.

"Yes," is the short, clipped answer. Artie puts the combination into the lock. It clicks and Pete's door swings open.

"I'm going to see Myka," Pete announces as he flies through the house.

"I don't think that is a good idea!" Artie yells after him. The warning falls on deaf ears. Pete is already out the door before the sentence is even finished. Artie's shoulders sag. Those two are going to be the death of him one day.

Leena watches him from the bottom of the steps. Pete and Myka have wreaked havoc in what used to be a safe place. She draws in a resigned breath before beginning the ascent up the stairs. She has to keep Artie calm. No one else can affect the emotion in the Bed and Breakfast. She is tired of all the discontent in everyone's aura.

* * *

><p>Pete makes it to the Warehouse in record time. There is a vibe screaming at him to get there. The solution to his problem is hidden in the Warehouse somewhere; where exactly, he isn't sure. His vibes have never given him specifics. It's always a ballpark range.<p>

He walks through the door to the office. The air is slightly stagnant. The filtration system is off. His mind begins to run faster because of this. If the air isn't filtered here, it's not being filtered in the Warehouse proper. He stares at the computer in front of him, but it tells him nothing about the predicament that Myka and Claudia may be in.

A shuffling noise can be heard behind him. He turns to meet it. Thankfully, it is Claudia pulling a file out of the file room.

"Claudia, the air filtration system," he says. She gives him a curious look.

"Seems fine to me, Pete," she says, "but I'll check." Pete nods his head in thanks. A slight panic begins to form in the back of his head. He forces it down. There is no need to panic until he finds out where Myka is. The sensation to panic gets stronger at the thought of her name. He winces as he is overwhelmed with a heavy ensuing panic.

It takes all of his strength to fight it off as he runs toward the dark vault. Somehow his connection to Myka has alerted him to her danger. The dark vault is a sealed room. She was probably doing inventory in there before the filtration system shut down in that room. The door automatically seals when the system breaks. They don't open unless an exact code is put into the system. With no air, Myka only has a short amount of time to insert the code.

"Myka!" he yells as he runs down aisle after aisle. He manages to get to the door and begin to insert the code. The door beeps and Myka falls out of the room, clinging to his frame. He just holds her there, relief washing through him.

It is in that moment that he realizes he fought her panic so he could think straight.

He has found an answer in the fear.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **I apologize that it has been so long since I updated. It seems that my semester became rather crazy awfully quickly. Thanks to all that have waited and welcome to anyone that is new.

**Disclaimer:** Nope. I don't own a thing pertaining to the 13th Warehouse.

**Chapter 5**

Pete has unwittingly discovered how to combat the thick emotion that covers them both at times. To ignore her emotion he just has to focus on something else. Initially, he had been focused on getting her out of whatever predicament she had been in. Then, he could focus on their joint relief, which was not nearly as strong as just one of them feeling an emotion. It seems that if they share an emotion it doesn't overpower either of them. The emotion can be felt by both, but it is at what feels to be his normal level. He doesn't know if they share the same level of relief or if the emotion is shared more easily. He stores all of this information for later use as Myka begins to regulate her breathing once again.

"What happened?" he whispers to her a few seconds later.

"I don't know. One minute I was doing inventory, the next, the doors slammed and the oxygen cut out," she responds in the same hushed tones. Pete carefully lowers them into a sitting position. His arms are beginning to tire from having held most of her weight upright since she exited the Dark Vault. Myka doesn't argue. She follows the movement without a sound.

He moves to get up. He discovers that her once loose fingers now have his arm in a vice-like grip. Her eyes meet his and a silent exchange takes place. He can feel her apprehension at being left alone so close to the Vault. He knows she shouldn't strain herself or try to move yet; she was devoid of oxygen for a good two minutes. She's lucky it wasn't longer. She's lucky he got there at all.

"Myka…" he says with a shake of his head. His teeth come together just enough for her to see. He is trying his hardest not to show his concern, and to tamp it down. His fear is turning into an unwarranted anger. She wants him close, he can feel it. He wants to run so he won't scream. Her eyes meet his once again and all of his emotions melt away. Dammit. He sees what the Warehouse saw. She _needs _him.

This revelation shouldn't shock him as much as it actually does. He has known he needs her since she left. That realization almost drove him to follow her wherever she happened to go. Back then common sense and insecurity had stopped him. He hadn't known how she would have felt about being followed. He hadn't known what her intensions were. Now, he knows how she feels.

"Alright! I get it!" he yells at nothing. Myka's hand recoils for a moment. He isn't prepared for her to grab his hand next.

"Get what, Pete?" she asks. She is trying to hoist herself into a standing position. He stops staring at the ceiling long enough to help her balance. She leans against him more than he would like (only because it proves that she is unsteady). He frowns at her before turning his attention back to the thing causing all of this confusion.

"We're partners again! What else do you want?" he yells once again. Myka winces at his voice. He yells so loudly his voice cracks. She can sense his frustration, but no longer _feels_ it. Her eyebrows come together in confusion.

"Pete?" she asks into the silence.

"Yeah?" he answers. His head hangs dejectedly. She studies his profile before forming her next question.

"What are you feeling?"

His head shoots up and almost causes her to fall off of him. He settles his arm around her waist to keep her balanced once again. He thinks about his answer, mostly because he isn't sure what he is supposed to say. Finally he settles on the best words he can come up with.

"I feel … lighter somehow, but I also think that something is different," he tells her softly. Their eyes meet once again and a new understanding is reached. The Warehouse needed them to know they needed each other. It needed them to stay partners not only for themselves, but for it. The Warehouse itself chooses its occupants.

"Me too…" she whispers to him. He turns to look at the woman beside him, and smiles. She is much closer than he had initially thought she might be. Something is different; something important. He searches carefully for her emotions, but he can't find them. The Warehouse has given them a reprieve, but he is not sure he appreciates it. He _wants_ to know what she is feeling now because he just might be feeling the same thing.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** I owe everyone that has been waiting for this chapter a massive apology. School was so hectic this past semester I didn't think I was going to survive it, let alone find a way to write. I wanted to get this to you as quickly as possible so there are probably more errors in this than normal. Myka's POV.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a thing except DVDs.

**Chapter 6**

There is a void she can't explain. At first she felt immense relief that the Warehouse finally lifted its curse. Her emotions are her own once again. She should be grateful, but it doesn't come. She isn't happy keeping everything to herself anymore. She _wants_ him to know what she is feeling. That one change gives her more doubts and questions than she can begin to count. What was the Warehouse's intention? Why separate them only after Pete yelled? Why did she feel this way?

A soft knock echoes through her silent room interrupting her musings. She shakes her head slightly to clear the thoughts inside. Now is not the time to contemplate what used to be. She needs to look to the future more than ever before. "Come in," she calls to the person on the other side. It won't hurt to have a little company tonight. She has been quarantined to the Bed and Breakfast exclusively to recover from the incident at the Warehouse.

"Hey, Myka," Pete says with a smile as he pokes his head in the door. She can't help it. She returns his smile. She internally chides herself for being a sap, but seeing his smile widen is worth it.

"What's on your mind, Pete?" she asks him. He shrugs and makes his way into the room slowly. Something is on his mind. She may not be able to feel his emotions anymore, but reading him has always been easy. It's in the way he walks toward her and the way he stops just short of her bed. His tension is in the way he sighs. The intensity of his stare? That catches her off guard. "Pete?" she hesitates.

"I'm ok, Myks. Really," he reassures her. Her eyebrows come together in a silent question she knows that he can see. He gives her another half smile. It is unreturned. She is too distracted by the stress lines she can see across his forehead. He did collect an artifact this week, but Claudia is a more than capable partner/agent. They told her that there were not any major glitches in the bagging and tagging of George Washington's hatchet.

"Leena told me something today," Pete starts. She tries to interrupt him, but he waves her off. This is obviously something he wants to say without being interrupted. "Apparently, my aura color has changed," he finishes.

"What?" she asks confused. Her face scrunches embodying her emotions. She has learned to show her feelings in the past few days. It helps her to combat the void in her chest. Pete chuckles.

"My aura is missing a piece. The Warehouse took part of it away. It's why I feel so…empty," he tells her honestly. Her mouth forms a perfect 'O' for a split second. She has been feeling that same thing. The explanation she has been looking for is dropped in front of her from the most unlikely candidate.

"Me too," she whispers.

"There's something else," he tells her excitedly. She perks up slightly at the childish wonder in his voice. She can feel his excitement in the air. It makes her smile. She loves to feel what he is feeling. In a way it makes her feel connected to him somehow. He stares at her for longer than necessary testing her patience.

"What is it Pete?" she asks only seconds later. She is not patient today.

"The Warehouse did not completely separate the auras, Myka. The piece missing yours fits into mine. The one missing from me is aligning with yours. They are finding a way to seal together. You are a part of me and I am a part of you. The Warehouse wanted to ensure that neither of us could leave again unless we die." The words tumble out of his mouth like a waterfall. Her eyes get bigger and bigger the more he says. What has the Warehouse done to them?

"Pete, what are we going to do?"

"Go with it, Myka," he shrugs, "Leena said it isn't causing any harm. She's going to continue to watch us, but there doesn't seem to be any lasting damage. In fact, the place where the auras are attaching glows a brilliant white."

"But Pete…" she tries.

"Don't question it Myka," he whispers. She doesn't recall his face getting that close to hers. She stops herself from backing away from him. He smirks.

"Pete…" she attempts one last time. The words are stolen from her lips when he plants a light kiss to them. Her shock is evident on her face. He pinches her cheeks to add humor. She laughs and pushes his hands away from her face.

"We're connected, Myka."

**A/N: **Let me know what you think about the ending. I'm open to all types of criticism.


End file.
